As a method for forming a color pixel in manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display element, a solid-state image sensing element, and the like, a dyeing method or a dye-dispersion method employing a dye for a colorant, a pigment-dispersion method using a pigment, an electrodeposition method, a printing method, and the like, has been known. In recent years, as characteristics of the color filter, enhancement of brightness and contrast is particularly required. According to the pigment-dispersion method using a pigment, because of higher heat resistance and light resistance as compared with a dye, a color pixel having less deterioration at heating process in manufacturing a panel, and also having high long-term reliability can be obtained. Therefore, at present, the pigment-dispersion method has become the mainstream. However, when a pigment was used, because the pigment itself has relatively large particle size, there was a problem that contrast may be decreased by light scattering. Although an attempt has also been made to micronize the pigment, there is a limit in micronization, and it has also been a problem to secure dispersion stability of the micronized pigment.
On the other hand, as a method that is capable of resolving these problems, a method for forming the color pixel using a dye has been studied at present. When the dye is used, contrast is enhanced because light scattering is suppressed. However, because the dye has lower heat resistance as compared with a pigment, and has sublimation depending on the type, there were problems, such as reduction in brightness, fading and hue change. Therefore, in the method using the dye, it has been required to resolve these problems. Regarding the color filter using the dye, various reports have been made, for example, in JP-A-2012-83651, a colored resin composition using a rhodamine derivative as the dye has been reported.